Nalu Alphabet!
by WriterzBlock12
Summary: This is just a bunch of Nalu drabbles and one-shots that I make for each letter of the alphabet! It can range from fluff, angst, friendship, craziness, plain romance, and a bunch more! Rated T to be safe! PM me if you have any ideas you think would be a good idea! Love Nalu! (Natsu x Lucy)
1. A: Adeventures

**A/N: Hey! WriterzBlock12 here! This is basically a collection of Nalu one-shots and drabbles. Each one can either be fuff, angsty, friendship, or just plain romance! Hope you all enjoy!**

 **I don't own Fairy Tail nor the characters. Hiro Mashima does.**

* * *

 **Another A/N (sorry):**

 **Theme: angst**

 **Letter: A**

 **Name: Adventures**

* * *

 _Adventures_

We had gone on so many. So many adventures that it didn't seem like it would ever stop. But it did. It was over.

I walked along the river with my hands behind my head while Happy flew nearby me. It had been a long day, the only spark in it was taking down the double headed sea monster on the mission. The spark was dull though, barely flickering. It had only been Happy and I, it still hadn't felt right even after all this time. It never did feel right because _she_ wasn't there with us, with me.

I walked some more trying not to think. It used to be easy, to just let my mind run blank or maybe try to think of something more uplifting to put me in a better mood. I learned a long time ago it wasn't that easy to forget about that night no matter how many steaks or beating up Gildarts daydreams I have. I always thought about that night, always. Right now, my thoughts were wandering to her again, except this time it was so much more vivid. I didn't want to think of it, but my head...no my heart wouldn't let it. I always eventually shattered on this day, yet I was determined not to this time, that's what she would have wanted. She would have wanted me to go on more adventures and more fun times, but I wasn't able to complete them, not really, not without her. And god dammit I tried. I tried every fucking day to be happy, to move on for her, but I _couldn't._

My hands dropped from behind my head, instead having them loosely at my sides. I think Happy was speaking, but I just couldn't keep my attention on my friend. Happy was trying to move on too. I remember her always leaving piles upon piles of fish in her fridge sometimes because she knew Happy would go searching through her food so she might as well buy some for him, at least that's what she said. I knew she got those slimy raw fishes and hauled them to her apartment just to see Happy get well, so happy about his new snack. He was a mess the first month, but he moved on; he still remembered the good times he had with her, but he was able to still live up to his name like she asked. I wasn't. Even when Happy was so sad he wouldn't eat fish for a while, he still tried to cheer me up. I appreciated it, but it wasn't working.

I guess Happy had stopped flying because he spoke up a little farther away from me, "Natsu?"

I turned around to see Happy flying still in the air, "Yeah, What is it?"

His eyes weren't on me though, they were trained behind me unwavering. I followed his eyesight and found where my feet were leading me just a moment ago accidentally. Lucy's apartment. I had always made sure not to go there, especially today. I knew I would fully explode like I had two years ago.

"Lucy."I couldn't help but whisper her name. I hadn't said it in so long, yet it felt so right. It felt like everything was back to normal just for a second. For a second I believed Happy would fly me up to her window and we would go 'break in' like she said. It felt like she was inside her apartment writing or taking one of her extremely long baths that would make her hands all wrinkly. I remember always calling her grandma when I saw her fingers like that. Happy would go along with it saying how he already saw some white hair in her blonde locks even though neither of us saw such a thing. Of course she would do her usually Lucy thing by racing to a mirror to check if what Happy said was true. When she found nothing she would yell at us saying something along the lines of how we should be grateful she even let's us stay here. I knew she liked us here. People may call me dense, but with Lucy she was always an open book to me.

Happy and I just stared up there as if we were expecting her to pop out of the window to say hi. But she didn't. I felt Happy's eyes on me, but I ignored it still looking up at the building. Eventually, a short plump lady came walking out. Her voice was raspy when she spoke, "What do you think you two are doing her? Hmm?"

I stared at her for a moment. She looked familiar, but I couldn't remember her name, "Hey! I'm Natsu!" I tried flashing her a smile, but it was forced yet again.

Happy came up from behind me with one of his grins, "And I'm Happy! You're the landlady, right?"

That's who she is! Lucy's landlady. I could tell Happy purposefully excluded Lucy's name from that sentence. Maybe he was still trying to save me from breaking down or maybe he was saving himself from falling apart. Thinking back Happy had only really used her name when he saw me crying at the graveyard. At the time I thought everyone had left. I had waited until the ceremony was over before going back to her gravestone. I had wished so badly that her name wasn't on that piece of stone, I had always thought it would be on a novel she wrote. I remember sitting down on the grass at my knees in front of her gravestone just crying. The sky had been so bright, so cheerful that it didn't feel right. I wanted to share this beautiful day with her, I just didn't want her to be stuck in the ground. Happy had come searching for me and had found me like that. When I looked up for the first time since coming to the gravestone I found it was dark. Apparently I had been there for almost the whole entire day.

Shaking the memory away, or at least trying to, I turned my attention to the landlady once more. She wasn't wearing Lucy's old clothes like she used to. When she continued on speaking her eyes were still squinting at us, "You both were Lucy's friends."

I felt myself mentally shudder at the word _were._ Acting like nothing was wrong I responded, "Yep."

"After two long years you two hooligans back? I expect the rent money to be paid for a year by tomorrow!"

"A year? Shouldn't it be two years... wait! Nobody has moved into her apartment yet!"

She adjusted her dead animal scarf while speaking finding the carcass for interesting, "Umm, yes. You only need to pay for a year. And yes, all her things are still there." Her voice sounded farther off. Lucy must've burrowed her way into this lady's heart somehow, "Now if you'll excuse me! I have some shopping to get to." With that she took short strides getting farther and farther away from the two.

"Natsu? Are you okay?" I hated that Happy was asking me that, I should be the one making sure he's alright.

"Ya, I'm fine. Hey Happy, is it okay if I went in there by myself." It wasn't a question, just a statement seeing what he thought.

Turning my head I saw he was for the first time conflicted with something besides Charle and fish. His expression turned normal all of a sudden and so did his voice, "Aye! I'll be at the guild hall to get some yummy fiishies!" It was fake, and he knew that but the attitude Happy had about this made it easier... even if false.

Then Happy was zooming off in the direction we had come from leaving me alone just like that night they buried her. I didn't even glance at her door and instead climbed up into her window. Maybe it was old habit or me yet attempting to feel like she was inside there and everything was back just like how it had been two years ago. Either way I made myself not think about it when I crawled through the door. Instantly I was hit with Lucy.

All of her things were in the exact same spot as they had been last time. Her smell was still here making it the only source of smell I got. I saw her papers disheveled and a book nearby on her desk. The bed was slightly messily made instead of how she usually makes sure there isn't any crease or wrinkle in sight on the bedspread. That's right. She was in a hurry because I made her for the mission. The mission that would end everything. I hated myself for a long time for pushing her to go on that job, I still did. Shaking my head... again I made the thought disappear from my mind knowing Lucy would be mad at me if I thought that way. Yet it was still in the very corner of my mind haunting me.

Going over to her papers on her desk I picked one up clearly seeing it was her letters to her mom. Her handwriting was neat and girlish. Sometimes it would get slightly untidy towards the end making me believe her hand had started to cramp on the extra long letters she wrote. I saw little side notes she would write to her mom that made a laugh escape from my lips. Even after so much time she still made me laugh. I didn't like reading, actually I hated it, but this was Lucy's writing. I read another one, and it wasn't a letter sent to her mom. It was a letter sent to _me._ My eyes studied the piece of paper over and over again still not comprehending it:

 _Dear Natsu,_

 _You've been gone for a long time now, maybe the time apart hasn't been as vast as some other people, but I think some how it's worse. I miss you. I miss you so much Natsu. I keep dreaming that the guild was still together and you and Happy were at my apartment just eating away everything. I miss that. Now I'm trying to work my way up top on becoming a Sorcerer Weekly publisher some day. I remember when you were the only person that saw my writing, I think you have made me be able to go out there with my work. Maybe becoming a publisher isn't my dream job, but it's something with writing and that's what I love. Right? Why am I even writing this damn letter? I's not like I'm going to send it even if I could. You know what Natsu? You hurt me Natsu. That's just one of the things I'm probably never going to tell you. You know what else? I'm mad at you. You left me a_ note! _One small tiny not saying were leaving. That broke me, it broke me cause I'm in love with you. I'm in love with how you smile, how you can be so dense, how always leave me smiling, how you stand up for what you believe in, how you protect the ones you care about most of all. I love every single thing about you, and that's another thing I'mnever going to have the guts to tell you so I might as well say it here. I love you, Natsu Dragneel. I want to keep going on adventures with you forever._

 _Love,_

 _Lucy_

Then I snapped. I couldn't help it anymore, being in her apartment, everything so clean and neat just like how she had it, and worst of all reading that letter. She loved me. Just like how I love her. But it was too late now. I would never get to tell her how I felt, never get to make her laugh, never _hear_ her laugh. Never see her smile. Never see the face she makes when she's on a writing streak, or how she furrows up her eyebrows in concentration and determination during a battle. Never get to tell her about my fights. Never get to hear her stories. Never see Lucy, hear Lucy, or be with Lucy. Never go on adventures with her like I had promised. Never.

Another sob took over me making my shoulders shake as I fell to the ground on my knees still holding the letter to me like a life line. The room that was once filled with her warmth was now overshadowed by the darkness that consumed me. I would soon learn I had stayed there even longer then I had at her grave, the same day Lucy had died two years ago. Our adventures together were over. More tears streamed down my face.

* * *

 **A/N: Sooo I hope you all** **enjoyed! I just had this thought in my head and couldn't get it out. Just to make it clear the letter was after Natsu left and Lucy's death was after things started settling down after the big war. So I guess this is in the future? Idk... XD**

 **-WriterzBlock12**


	2. B: Bad Dreams

**A/N: Hia! WriterzBlock12 here! Hope you like this... sooo here we go! :D**

 **I don't own Fairy Tail nor the characters. Hiro Mashima does!**

* * *

 **Theme: Angsty sort of... and slight humor. Oh and of course some romance! XD**

 **Letter: B**

 **Name: Bad Dreams**

* * *

Bad Dreams

It was another cold night when the dragon slayer shook the window ever so slightly to be able to creep inside the apartment. Not bothering to close his entrance, the salmon haired boy creeped along the cold floor boards afraid a certain blonde's ears might hear them creek. He felt a wave of excitement go through him at the thought that he was acting like a ninja. No, he _was_ a ninja!

With this new idea, the fire eater quickly adjusted his white scarf around his head to make himself look the part. Oh how he wished Happy was here so see this! But, nooo his friend just had to fly off with Wendy and Freed on a mission as soon as he had learned Carla was coming along. Shaking off the memory with a shrug the boy continued on his journey along the vast apartment living room.

Luckily the door to the bedroom was slightly open making only a slight squeak when he came through. Going as fast as he could without making a sound the fire mage made it to the side of the blonde's bedside with a thick black pen in hand. It was poised right above the unsuspecting girl about to draw a crazy beard of some sort before Natsu's ears picked up a small whimper.

He lowered his tan arm away when he saw her small forehead scrunch up and her bangs messily slicked back. She looked scared and that only made him worried. Putting his scarf back correctly Natsu own forehead furrowed.

Concerned for his partner he dropped the pen fully and slightly shook her fragile shoulder, "Luce? You okay?"

She was still asleep. Though, he could easily tell she was having a nightmare. Of what he didn't know. The blonde's face contorted into pain and she started to toss and turn making the blankets around her bundle up. Not able to stand it anymore, Natsu was about to wake her up when a fragment of a sentence came out from her dry lips, "Don't"

That's all she said. Don't what? Was she dreaming about some bastard hurting her? That's it. His body started to heat up from his anger rising. He was waking her up right now before-

"Natsu..."

His name strained from her lips made his fire disappear just as quickly as it had come. Natsu was used to hearing her smile along with saying his name not it filled with so much pain. No, not just pain. There was desperation in her voice that chilled his very bones to think Lucy would use that on _him._ She was scared, sad, and desperate because of _him._ At least that's what it sounded like. Even if it was just a dream, Natsu couldn't bare the thought of why she would think he would do _anything_ to harm her. His Luce.

Her arm snaked around his taking his thoughts away. She had stopped her stirring, yet there was still a frown that didn't look right on her. And, there was something wet sliding down along her fair skin. A tear.

"Don't leave... me"

There it was. His answer. He was leaving her in the nightmare, though it was worse because in reality he had left her also. Left her side for a year. Lucy had told him she was fine with it and she had forgiven him. She was always doing that. Forgiving people left and right no matter what. He never had wanted to be forgiven by her; he never wanted there to be a _reason_ why she had to forgive him. Though here he was hurting her.

Natsu hadn't realized just how much hurt she had gone through. Fairy Tail had disbanded, Aquarius' key was broken, and he must've brought back memories of her father. Slowly, he slipped his arm out of hers when he saw her face become neutral. He couldn't be here right now, not after seeing how deep her wound was. With one last glance at the sleeping blonde, Natsu stepped away from the bed.

Forgetting about the prank, Natsu fled out the window with thoughts of a certain celestial mage.

 **x X x**

Sunlight streaked out through the window making the blonde's eyes flutter open. Slowly, she sat up rubbing the sleep out of her eyes as best she could. She hadn't slept well, it must've just been one of those nights. With a slight groan, Lucy stretched her arms up only to proceed to get out of bed. Taking one step out she tripped, falling flat on her face with a loud splat. It was _way_ to early for this.

Looking for the source that caused her to trip, the blonde's eyes fell on a black marker. The cap had disappeared leaving the marker dry and unusable. She hadn't remembered dropping anything? Picking up the marker, she stood up and headed for the trash can until a sudden thought reached her head.

Didn't Natsu and Happy always have a supply of markers to draw on the unsuspecting sleepers. The blonde remembered when they had drew a mustache on her-

With a gasp, she dropped the marker to go racing towards the bathroom while wildly touching her face as if her hands would tell her what they saw. If those two idiots had drew something on her again it would be their last act. The thought made a smile come across her lips at cleaning their toilet with their toothbrushes. Ha! That would show them not to mess with her!

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! Just in case there was any confusion, Lucy told Natsu about Aquarius' key braking when he saw the broken key and she sort of just broke down and told him. That was before this one-shot I made. Also, I sort of used the same scenario of when Happy and Natsu were going to do the same prank, but saw all the info Lucy had. And one last thing! I know this was really short, these are just ideas I have to jot down sort of thing. Okay, hope you like it and have a wonderful day, night, morning, or just whatever! :D**

 **-WriterzBlock12**


End file.
